1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device that can implement a maximized aperture ratio.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices, in particular, liquid crystal display devices, have wide applications in medium-sized or large-sized products, such as monitors and TV sets, as well as small-sized products such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), and portable multimedia players (“PMPs”) owing to their notable advantages in that they are smaller and lighter, and in addition to having low power consumption.